


oikawa is really cool wikasa the beautiful

by orphan_account



Series: the wikasa chronicles [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata and Kageyama's child begins dating-but they don't quite approve of the person she's courting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	oikawa is really cool wikasa the beautiful

Kageyama sokmetimes cant believe hes a dad. he looks down at his baby VolleyBall and hes like. "hol y fuck ths came out of my ass"

one day hinata walked in "hey Kageyama-kun we shoudl let Wikasa-chan go, shes all grown up now" tobio throwed the volleyball out the window and said "bye bitch"

wikasa rolled along the Sidewalk very lonely. she couldnt beleive that she was kicked out of home by her horrible Dad and dad. she bumped into someone and looked up and it was a guy with handsome features and long eyelashes and hair on his head. she bet he had a massive dong

"hi im oikawa" he said. wikasa fell in love right that instant.

~~~~OIKAWA POV~~~~

wow i couldnt believe that such a beautiful girl was standing in front of me. it was love at first sights.

"your beautoifu" i told her gloriously. she smiled and blushed at me

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~wikasa pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

w ewere dating in like 2 days. we were so in love i jsut had to tell dad and dad

"hey dad" i saeid on the phone 

"hey arent you that volleyball that kag had shoved in his ass" tanaka said on the other end

"fuck" wikasa said and hung up. she couldnt believe thius. she went to her old house and went inside

she found her dads on the couch frenching "ew dads that gross" she said 

they lookjed up "wikasa i cant believe your back" 

"i know right" she said "ok wait before i forgot im dating someone now" hinata gasped

"who is it "

"his name is"

someone suddenly came in the door "it me" oiakwas aid

"what the fuck you shriveled bagpipe." kageyama said anger.

"im on love with you're daughter oikawa said dangerously 

hinata kicked oikawa in the nuts. "no" he said loud

suddenly oikawa was gone. wikasa cried a lot "dad and dad i hate you your both horrible" and she rolled away fast

she rolled to oikawa "im sorry dads didnt give u they're blessing" she said all happy to be with Him aghain

but she looked more close and saw oikawa was w3ith a boy!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"who that" wikasa says 

"that iwac han" oikawa sayd "where happy like this" wikasa ran away cryen 

"fuck you oikawa desu" wikasa sayus and ranned awya really fats

she plotted revenge and she saw her dad walking across the street" Oikawa broke my heard she said" 

kageyams looke down at her and say "well get him back dont worry" and pressed a button and all ofa sudden oikawa blew up "sweve bitch" hes aid

the ned (or is it..............?)


End file.
